


juxtaposed

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, mundane escapade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: kuning-hitam. oranye-abu-abu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 2





	juxtaposed

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki preferensi warna kesukaan yang berbeda. Perawakan mereka sendiri sudah cukup mengejawantahkan pada semua orang untuk mengetahui aspek tersebut tanpa perlu diucap. Ya, seperti statement di awal, "sudah jadi rahasia umum".

Uzumaki Naruto: pria berkulit gelap, mata biru yang sangat komplemen dengan rambut pirangnya --menyukai warna primer, vibrant, dan segala warna cerah yang bisa kalian sebut namanya. Mau lebih spesifik? Oke, oranye adalah warna kesukaannya. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian ramah tamah dan mudah bergaul yang mengalir kental dalam darahnya.

Berpindah ke pria dengan kulit putih, iris hitam yang senada dengan surainya: Uchiha Sasuke --si penyuka warna gelap. Spesifikasi? Hitam, abu-abu, navy. Sungguh perpaduan warna bold itu justru amat menonjolkan kulit ivorynya.

Walaupun keduanya punya preferensi warna kesukaan yang amat bertolak belakang dalam bagan warna, tapi jika kita menelisik ke perabot rumah; tak ada warna keduanya yang mau mendominasi. Semua netral dengan wewarna bumi, dominasi coklat dan putih.

Selain itu, Sasuke tak keberatan saat Naruto menghias rumah dengan ragam tanaman indoor, pun Naruto juga tak keberatan saat Sasuke meminta satu ruangan (atau kamar) khusus untuknya kala ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Kala pagi, sudah jadi rutinitas otomatis buat Naruto untuk melipir buat kopi dan Sasuke menghangatkan nasi. Tak sampai lima belas menit, dua mug kopi dan dua piring nasi tersaji. Mug oranye berornamen kartun kodok dan mug pantone abu-abu adalah mug kesukaan keduanya.

Oranye dan abu-abu, warna kesukaan mereka yang semua orang tahu. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, keduanya lebih suka warna merah.

Warna merah di kulit ivory Sasuke, pun warna merah di kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Saling melabeli satu sama lain. Menepis celah menjadi niskala.

Well, terlepas dari perbedaan mereka tetap bersandingan; bertemu di tengah bukan? []


End file.
